


Always

by mistzero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistzero/pseuds/mistzero
Summary: 如果401在水族馆死的是Sherlock而不是Mary，只有Rosie一个人能看见幽灵Sherlock……





	Always

01  
Rosie有一个秘密。一个非常重要、只有她一个人知道的秘密。  
她能看见Sherlock Holmes。  
她不是指她的父母给她看的剪报、照片或者影碟，也不是指他们带她去的那块墓地。那些Sherlock Holmes在剪报里戴着一顶猎鹿帽，旁边附带一大片与他有关的报道，或在她父亲照下的照片里认真研究各式各样的奇怪东西，皱眉，笑，或在影碟里夸夸其谈，朝镜头挥手。以及，在墓地的那块黑色墓碑上，他的名字沉默地印在上面。那些Sherlock Holmes都属于过去，属于她触碰不到的过去。  
而她是指，她能看见真正的、会动的、会跟她说话的Sherlock Holmes。  
那个穿长风衣的男人第一次出现在她的记忆里，是她三岁多时，她的父母带她去了贝克街221B。那时她才刚记事不久，所以也是她第一次记住221B。那儿离她家不远不近，开车大约要用上四十分钟，一路上她扒着车窗，用小孩子对一切都感到新奇的眼光打量沿路的楼房。迎接他们的是她的教母Mrs. Hudson，她经常去看Rosie，因而 Rosie早就记住了她。Mary把车停在街边，Mrs. Hudson邀请他们进去，携妻带女的男人犹豫片刻，才点点头，跟随老妇人踏进房门。  
三个大人坐在桌边聊天，坐不住的Rosie偷偷跑开，出于探索心，她有些艰难地迈着小短腿，手脚并用地爬上了二楼楼梯——这花了她不少力气，当她终于出现在二楼房间门口时，在没有拉开窗帘的黑暗中，她看见有一个男人坐在正朝门的沙发上。他双手指尖并拢抵住下巴，饶有兴趣地盯住小女孩满头金发的小脑袋出现在他视野里。  
“Rosemund Mary Watson。”卷发男人颇为肯定地开口。  
“你是谁？”Rosie走近沙发，仰头问道。  
“我上次见你的时候你还是个婴儿。”他低头对上女孩蓝色的眼睛，“John终于带你来了——是Mary劝他来的。考虑到他经历过的事情和他的心理状态，他现在才来情有可原。但我希望他能早点来，等待太无聊了。”  
只有三岁多的孩子努力眨眨眼，还是没能明白这一串语速过快的话语，于是她坚持问自己的问题：“你是谁？”  
“哦，即使是最笨的Holmes家的小孩都应该要提出更高级点的问题了，虽然你是John的女儿。”男人站起身，扯扯身上的长风衣，把它拉平整，直直地看向楼梯口。Rosie听见有上楼的脚步声，伴随着Mrs. Hudson的声音：“我没有租出上面的房子。Mycroft带人来收拾过东西，但大体还是原来那样……”他们正在上楼，她父亲走路的声音听起来一重一轻，从今早他们决定来贝克街开始，John的腿就有些一瘸一拐，所以开车都是Mary代劳的。  
受了委屈的小女孩跑到楼梯口，问她的父亲：“那个男人是谁？”  
正握住楼梯扶手，绕过楼梯拐角的人站住，抬头怔怔地盯着他女儿，Rosie又重复一遍：“那个卷头发的男人是谁？”  
John Watson的眼睛突然亮起来，他放开原本扶住的楼梯扶手，快速地大跨步跑上楼梯，冲进二楼房间，高声大喊：“Sherlock！”但没人回应他。Rosie往旁边让了一步，险些被她父亲撞到。她从没看过自己父亲这个样子。她的父亲，在她刚记事不久的记忆里，是个平凡的中年人，过着平淡的生活：定时去看心理医生，离家时亲吻妻子的额头，微笑着跟邻居打招呼，抱她在院子里玩耍。安静的夜晚他偶尔会坐在椅子上对着电脑发呆，手扶住额头，沉默得像燃尽了的火堆。  
而他现在就像那堆火又燃起来了，他的眼底跳动着Rosie还不明白的情绪，炙热得如同一次爆炸。  
他打开卧室门、浴室门、厨房门，他翻找衣柜、桌底，甚至是摆满书的书柜，他喊道：“Sherlock，出来，我原谅你又装死！”随后跑上来的Mary和Mrs. Hudson也在房间里到处翻找，直到翻遍所有地方，他们重新回到客厅，Rosie像是被吓住了，呆呆地望着他们。  
她不知道为什么他们要这么到处寻找，明明那个男人就在那儿，站在壁炉边，一动不动、默不作声地看着他们跑来跑去，把屋子翻得乱七八糟。他的嘴紧抿着，嘴角向下，眼帘低垂，眉间皱起沟壑。Rosie抬起小小的胳膊，指向壁炉边上穿着黑色风衣的男人：“就是他呀，爸爸。”  
John转过头去，在客厅中央茫然地站了不知多久，接着环顾四周，把视线钉在壁炉上方。他缓慢地走过去，腿一瘸一拐。现在，Rosie看见她的父亲跟那个不知名的人离得很近了，近得伸出手就能拥抱。站在那的高个子紧张地往后靠了靠，睫毛微微颤抖。  
她的父亲真的伸出了手。  
然后那只手穿过了那个人，拿起挂在壁炉墙上的一张照片。Rosie惊异地睁大眼，看着被一只手从身体中间穿过的人。现在那个人又恢复了原来的表情，绿色的眼睛紧盯着面前的人。John一点点往后退，直到退到红色沙发旁边，像被绊倒似的跌进满是尘埃的沙发里。他的眼里残留着爆炸后的废墟，被浇灭的希望如同眼泪。  
许久，他拉过Rosie，给她看那张照片。照片上是两个人，一个是她的父亲，笑得开怀，另一个是壁炉前的男人，穿着跟现在一样的黑色大衣，似乎不太情愿照相，但也把手搭在她父亲身上，露出一个笑容。  
“这是Sherlock。”她的父亲说，“Sherlock Holmes，你的教父……我最好的朋友。”他垂下头，手肘撑在膝盖上，手掌扶住额头，遮住眼睛。照片从他的手里滑落下来。Mary在他身后，手放在他肩上。Rosie看见Sherlock蹲下来，似乎想伸出手拥抱John，又把手伸向那张照片试图把它捡起来，而他的手拿不住照片。  
Rosie把照片捡了起来，放回她父亲的膝盖上。她的教父虚拍了一下她的头，微笑道：“好孩子。”

02  
Rosie还不明白为什么他们看不见Sherlock Holmes，为什么他们要这么疯狂地寻找他，为什么他们看起来都那么悲伤。但从那以后，她的父亲开始跟她讲Sherlock Holmes。讲他们的历险，讲Sherlock是多么聪明得让人讨厌，讲Sherlock是多么勇敢得让人怀念，讲他如何来，如何走。那些故事听起来很遥远，如同跌宕起伏的电影，跟他们的生活不太相关。  
她会问她的父亲：“爸爸，你用枪杀过人？”“你去破过很多案子？”“你被很多警察追？”多不可思议！这个闲暇里最多看看报纸写写博客，走路慢悠悠，庸庸度日的中年人，曾有过那么精彩的历险吗？她差点怀疑是自己父亲在用故事书骗她。而John无奈地笑道：“是啊，我曾经是。”  
在燃剩灰烬前，他也曾是一团火焰。

但他们再没有去过贝克街，Rosie也再没有见过Sherlock Holmes。她在成长的过程中懵懵懂懂地试图理解她父亲讲的故事，也有些怀疑自己当初见到的是幻觉而已。直到有一天，她的父母给她换上了黑色的衣服。她讨厌黑色，于是瘪着嘴不高兴，但她的父母没有妥协。他们也穿着黑衣，表情严肃。  
那天，他们再次去了贝克街。这次他们一起上了二楼，Rosie一眼就看见那个男人还在那儿，真实得很。他还穿着和上次一模一样的大衣，双手插在口袋里，看着他们出现在楼梯口。他的目光在John身上停留五秒，扫过Mary和Mrs. Hudson，最后停留在小女孩脸上，跟她比了个噤声的动作。  
“这几天我又打扫了一下。”Mrs. Hudson说，“今天Molly也来了，晚点Mycroft和Greg应该也会来。”她的声音落下后，没人再接话。一排大人静默地站在因为少了一个重要的人而显得太过空旷的房间里，只有Rosie在悄悄地跟Sherlock做鬼脸。  
John缓慢地走到Sherlock之前常坐的黑色沙发前，伸出手拍拍沙发背，些许在打扫中逃脱的微尘在阳光中扬起，如同散落的灵魂光点四处飞舞。他深呼吸一口气，手指在沙发背上摩挲几下，才开口：“这是……第四年，Sherlock。”  
“上次你装死的时候，我祈求你给我一个奇迹……你听见了。我还想再……”他喉咙仿佛被堵住了，连吞咽空气都艰难，“再求你一次。”他的声音带着鼻音，每次沉重的呼吸都像微弱的抽泣。  
“不、要，”他停顿很久，胸膛激烈地起伏，Mary走过去，握住他颤抖的手，他从快噎死自己的情绪里挤出最后一个词，“死。”  
不要死，Sherlock。  
他知道自己或许是太过贪心，但得到过一次恩赐的人总是会止不住地祈祷第二次奇迹。他值得这个奇迹，不是John Watson值得，而是Sherlock Holmes值得。他是这世上最聪明、最美好、最伟大的人，他值得活着。  
他应该要活着。  
Rosie看见卷发男人伸手，小心地覆盖在John放在沙发背上的手上。John垂头站在那儿，如同被抽去了生气的木偶，空洞僵硬。过了许久，他咬咬嘴唇，加上最后一句话。  
“我很想你，Sherlock。”  
只有Rosie听见了那句回答。  
“我也很想你，John。”

03  
Rosie长到六岁时，去看Sherlock的机会就多了很多。  
John和Mary重新开始了诊所的工作。这是一份再正常不过的工作，没有凶杀、警察、手枪，没有凌晨在大街上的奔跑、令人心惊胆战的意外和层层相扣的阴谋，没有敌人、士兵和战场——没有Sherlock Holmes。  
他们有时忙得没法好好照顾Rosie，而愿意接替他们来带带这个聪明可爱的小女孩的人多得要排队：毒枭的前任妻子、Rosie的教母Mrs. Hudson、女孩的另一个教母Molly、自称每天忙得脚不沾地的苏格兰场警长Greg、分分钟掌握大英帝国生死的高级官员Mycroft。他们激烈地竞争对Rosie的临时照看权，Mycroft甚至使出过临时外派Greg去办一个千里之外的案子的损招。但决定权还是在Rosie手里，而Rosie最喜欢去的是Mrs. Hudson家。倒不是说Mrs. Hudson跟她玩的游戏比Molly的好玩，也不是她照顾得比Greg更细致，甚至不是她家的茶点比Mycroft提供的好吃——她得承认，Mycroft的甜点最好吃了，而是因为她可以去221B，去见Sherlock Holmes。  
跟Mrs. Hudson聊过一会儿之后，她就会爬上空旷的二楼，老太太把茶点送过来之后，她便声称自己要看书，摆出最为可爱、让人无法拒绝的神情，请她的教母在楼下就好。等Mrs. Hudson在楼下坐定看电视，Rosie坐在被仔细保养了的红色沙发上，书摊在膝盖上，学着对面的人，双手交叉放在下巴前，稚嫩的脸上试图装出严肃思考的神情。  
“Sherlock，”她最开始问过，“爸爸和妈妈说你已经死了，为什么我看得见你？”  
“这是一个复杂的问题，涉及超自然科学、宇宙构成、磁场、神秘学等多个领域。在我属于客观可触摸物质存在时——”  
“你是说在你死之前？”  
“——这是一种不够严谨的表述，但按你们的理解，差不多。在我死前，我不太关注这方面的研究，因为我接触的所有死亡案例都没有任何线索显示人死之后还会存在，否则我早会注意到死亡之间的联系。在客观意义上我已经死亡了，而出于某种原因你能看见我。我还没找出准确答案，毕竟我现在不能翻阅任何东西，也不能离开221B……”  
“所以你是一个只有我才看得见的幽灵？”Rosie打断他的话。Sherlock一愣，点点头：“也可以这么说。”  
“酷！”小女孩举起手，“击个掌！”  
幽灵侦探歪头盯着她小小的手掌，然后伸出手去，将他半透明的、没有实体的手放在孩子高举的手前，看起来就像他真的接触到了她的手。这次击掌没有声音，没有触感，但他们确实感觉到了温度，从他们手掌相接的地方开始，暖意蔓延开来。  
“酷。”Sherlock声音上扬，笑着模仿Rosie的语调。

Sherlock并没有特意叮嘱Rosie不能说出去“幽灵侦探”这回事，但Rosie把这当成是专属于自己的小秘密，仔细揣好，像她藏着一颗全世界最好吃的糖果。秘密，早慧的小女孩得意地想，这是她自己的秘密。有了秘密，就是成长了一步，她会多快成长得像Sherlock一样呢？她到什么时候才能成长到足够触碰Sherlock的思维宫殿、Mrs. Hudson的红色跑车、她母亲躲在裙摆下的手枪和她父亲时常对着发呆的日志？  
只有她看得见的幽灵总是指使她做事，像他曾经毫不客气地指使John一样。他狠狠地嘲笑了John给小女孩买的故事书，让她丢下那些印着彩色小动物图案的童话，去帮他翻阅堆得比女孩自己更高的大部头。Rosie费力地抱起一本她根据侦探的指示、拜托Mycroft弄来的古老书籍，小心翼翼地把它放在膝头，翻开陈旧的书页。  
“神秘学哲学……阿格里帕……”Rosie吃力地读出对她的年龄来说太过高深的词句，小小的手指点过一个个字母。而坐在她身边看书的Sherlock丝毫没顾及她遇到的阅读困难，一目十行地看完一页，挥手道：“翻页。”Rosie只好放弃自己刚读了两个单词的章节，帮没办法碰触东西的幽灵翻页。  
尽管她早慧得很——虽然在Holmes家兄弟看来可能还得努力，Rosie也还只是个被父母宠成小公主的小女孩。她也偶尔耍小孩子脾气，瘪嘴罢工，气鼓鼓地瞪着Sherlock：“你都已经死了，看这些有什么用！”  
卷发男人的动作一滞。他嘴唇紧抿，眉毛没皱起来，却像是连皱眉的力气都没有似的耷拉在宽而长的额头上。他那双显微镜般能迅速找出所有线索的眼睛垂下来，盯住金发女孩跟她父亲一样的蓝色眼睛。Rosie立刻后悔了，她眨眨眼，鼓起的脸颊收了回来，可怜巴巴地露出一个祈求原谅的微笑：“对不起……”  
“——我需要搞明白，”Sherlock的手压在那本书上，“我到底为什么存在以及怎样会消失。我不知道这是否算第二次活的机会，如果是，我该不该告诉他们：Mrs. Hudson、 Molly、 Mary、 Mycroft……John。但假设他们知道我存在，我得保证我不会突然消失。至少，不是再一次(Not again)。”  
他喃喃地再次重复了一遍：“……不能是再一次(Not again)。”

Rosie再没在这件事上跟Sherlock顶过嘴。她认认真真地研读那些书籍，一手给Sherlock翻书，一手捧着侦探已经看完的另一本书努力去理解里面讲的东西。不去221B时，她也在自己房间里堆了一整个书柜的大部头，拒绝了她父母给她买的童话故事书。John最初担心地在她书桌前欲言又止，最后还是被Mary劝服了——他们的女儿确实聪明过头，可他们没必要抑制她的聪慧，只需要把她引导成一个好人。  
小女孩的阅读速度渐渐能跟上Sherlock了，她甚至还能跟Sherlock研究问题，或者帮幽灵做一些不太危险的实验。  
一天她带着些自豪地跟Sherlock说：“我听见爸爸和妈妈说我很像Sherlock。”  
正在看书的男人停下来，回望女孩蓝色的眼睛，接着告诉她：“不，你比我更好。”  
突然收到夸奖的Rosie不确定地眨眨眼：“可我还没你那么聪明。”  
“这跟智商没关系。”侦探认真地说，“你父亲是这世上最好的人。我可能比你聪明——在这方面我从不谦虚，但你是比我更好的人。John确保了你是个更好的人，比我更好得多。”  
“不，”Rosie摇头反对，“爸爸说，你是世界上最好的人，Sherlock……你曾是（were）这世界上最好的人。”  
幽灵张张嘴，最后低下头笑了笑：“我希望我能跟他说谢谢。”

04  
他们也会闲聊。他们聊各种各样的东西，窗户对角的那辆车载过什么样的人，Rosie的语文老师能被演绎出的失败婚姻，飞机在伦敦坠落的可能性，Mary做的早餐变了样式以及John。  
Sherlock经常会问起John，他每次都坐直了，身体向前倾，双手合十，认真地听Rosie给他描述中年男人平淡无奇的生活，如同在解决世界上最精彩的案件。譬如今天John修剪了草坪，他跟Rosie种了棵树，他反对Mary养一只猫，他定期去看心理医生，他的诊所来了一个讨厌的病人，他的腿不再那么频繁地痛了，他坐在窗前发呆，他打开电脑写东西。  
Sherlock有时会插嘴，譬如山核桃树要怎么照料，养猫或许对John的心理状况有好处，他看心理医生的频率下降了，提防那个病人的传染病，别让他发呆太久，去找他玩……  
他还在写博客？  
“什么博客？”Rosie撑着下巴问，“爸爸从来不让我们看他在写什么。”  
“那让我们来看看。”侦探利落地从沙发上站起来，向积灰的电脑挥手，“开机，Rosie。”  
许久未用的电脑被打开电源，机械零件发出细微的轰鸣。The Blog of Dr. John H Watson，Rosie跟随幽灵的指挥敲下字母，界面跳转，女孩发出懊恼的声音：“有密码。”  
“哦，John的密码相当于没设过。”Sherlock耸耸肩，“输入，SHERLOKED。”  
“这听起来很自恋。”女孩笑道，“而且很耳熟。”  
“如果John给你讲过那个女人的故事，那确实很耳熟。”  
“对了！”Rosie欢呼道。  
“这可是个很没新意的密码。”  
“——因为他们都很爱你。”  
侦探的动作停顿了一下，然后他盯住屏幕，上面的博客更新只在不久之前。  
“从《The Sign of Three》那篇之后开始看。”Sherlock指挥Rosie往下拉。Rosie滚动的鼠标停下时，显示的那篇日志发布于七年前。

[1]  
对，我又开始写博客了。这是水族馆事件过后的第四十七天，我花了四十七天才发出这篇博客。在这之前，我去看了心理医生，我感觉我一生都摆脱不了心理医生了，世上总是有这么多糟糕透顶的事。我收到了跟之前一样的建议：写博客，继续写博客。  
我用一个月的时间重新看了我的博客，一遍又一遍。这个博客上的最后一篇日志是Sherlock写的，我把那篇日志看了大概有几百遍，播放最后的视频，回想他在婚礼上的样子。还有我在Sherlock假死后写的日志，现在看来让人感觉很奇怪。我是说，一个人有多少机会给同一个人写两次悼文？  
上次我相信他已经死了，所有的一切都过去了，而我得向前走，有个新的开始。但他回来了，把所有的一切又都带了回来，让我再次投入到那些冒险里。  
所以，这次我不会再这么容易被骗了，Sherlock。我把博客设置了密码，只有我能看见，但你总能破解我的密码，毕竟，你可是Sherlock Holmes。  
我相信你还没死。如果你能看到这个日志——你肯定能看到这个日志，对吧。你上次装死回来还嘲笑了我的日志，让我恨不得再给你补上一拳。  
如果你能看到，Sherlock……请至少给我一个你还活着的提醒。即使你在我的日志上加非常多可笑的感叹号，我也会原谅你的。

Rosie了解Sherlock的阅读速度，他能在十秒内读完这篇短短的博客，所以当她自然而然地想要翻页时，她被Sherlock阻止了。  
“等等，”男人虚按住她握着鼠标的手，“再等等。”  
他的声音缓慢低沉。

[2]  
好吧，你不告诉我也没关系，你总是喜欢这么干。我不知道你这次装死又是为了什么，但是我相信你，我永远相信你。等你回来，等你回来我还是会给你一拳。  
[3]  
这篇日志写于凌晨三点。  
Mary和Rosie在卧室睡觉。刚刚我和Mary吵了一架，在晚上听到响动时，我第一反应是抽出枕头下面的手枪，我做出这动作比Mary还快。来的是一个人跑过来的Rosie，她才两岁多，呆呆地站在我们床边看着我和我手里的枪，然后开始大哭。  
Mary边哄她边指责我不该把枪放在枕头下，尽管我知道她在床单下也藏了一把枪。她说我太过敏感了，会吓到孩子。但经历过那些事之后，我怎么能控制自己不敏感……不害怕？  
我差不多每晚都会梦见你，梦见你在水族馆，梦见枪声，梦见血。惊醒之后我会背对Mary，握住枕头下那把枪，如果我那时候能早些开枪保护你……  
告诉我，我该怎么控制，Sherlock？你一定会有办法的。你可是Sherlock Holmes。  
[4]  
有很长一段时间我不知道该怎么面对Mary。我知道这不是她的错，不只是她的错。  
但你因她而死。  
如果不是因为她，如果没有她……有时候我会这么想，Sherlock。如果Mary没出现，我应该还会跟你住在221B，东奔西跑，解决各种各样的案子，在这个博客上公开更新我们的事迹。但看看我，看看我们变成了什么样。  
然而这么想也让我感到愧疚和罪恶，我不应该把这一切归咎于Mary。毕竟，我选择了她。  
可是，我能够接受她曾经的秘密身份，却不能接受她的秘密身份让你离开。你是如此重要，Sherlock。我甚至都不确定自己还能不能再毫无隔阂地爱她，我们之间横亘着你的死亡，这是比她的秘密身份还要大无数倍的鸿沟。  
所以，请回来吧，Sherlock。为了我，为了Mary，为了所有的一切。  
[5]  
今天我们带Rosie去了221B。  
她一开始问我“那个卷发男人是谁”，我还以为你回来了。我以为只要我冲上楼，就能看见你个混蛋坐在沙发上，挂着该死的像什么都没发生过一样的微笑跟我们打招呼。我想我会冲上去狠狠地抱住你，用力拍打你的背，勒住你的脖子，直到你大声地咳嗽——这还是轻的了，Sherlock。天知道我想象过多少次你回来的场景，我甚至已经在想象中仔细衡量过拥抱你的力度。我可是个医生，我知道怎么给你一个既能让你“罪有应得”、又不会给你造成实质伤害的拥抱。  
然后我会说“欢迎回来，Sherlock”，伴随激动、狂喜、心安和愤怒。

但是你不在。

Rosie看见我们的照片了，她问我你是谁。  
你真该来看看Rosie，她已经有你膝盖那么高了。她乖巧聪明得让Mycroft和Greg都喜欢，我打赌你也会喜欢上她的，你可是在她还是个要用尿布的婴儿时就抱过她了。  
你可是她的教父，Sherlock。如果你回来晚了，该错过多少她的成长？

“你没有错过我的成长。”Rosie轻声说。等她感觉到Sherlock的注意力转移到自己身上，她偏过头，注视着幽灵绿色的眼睛，稚嫩的嗓音却认真得很：“我最喜欢你了，Sherlock。”  
侦探的嘴角上扬，手放在Rosie头上作势揉揉她金色的头发。楼下传来汽车行驶而来的声音，Sherlock和Rosie都很熟悉这辆汽车的引擎声。男人走到窗边，凝视从街角驶来的汽车。运气好的话，会是John来接Rosie，而Sherlock就能借此机会看一眼他——只有这样的机会，他才能看一眼John。因为John从不会上楼来。他凝望着从车里钻出来的男人，他开始有些显出老态，额头上的抬头纹深了，疏于锻炼的小肚腩在外套下也没完全躲藏住。他在221B的门前站定，低头看看台阶，又深吸一口气抬头看二楼的窗户。如果他像他的女儿一样能看见幽灵，那他就会对上Sherlock那双低垂的眼，看清那平静的浅绿色表面下暗涌的情绪。  
“Rosie，你该关电脑下去了。”Sherlock头也不回。  
“好。”Rosie清脆地答应道。她再瞄了一眼Sherlock，确定他还会再将所有心神集中在楼下几秒，女孩迅速地打开博客编辑页面，在他们最开始看的那篇日志后，加了个小小的感叹号。  
【如果你能看到，Sherlock……请至少给我一个你还活着的提醒。即使你在我的日志上加非常多可笑的感叹号，我也会原谅你的。！ 】  
“拜，Sherlock。”她朝窗边的背影挥挥手，然后按下了关机键。

05  
John在电话薄的查找联系人里打错了几遍字母，才拨通Mycroft的电话。他浑身止不住地颤抖，不得不用牙齿咬住嘴唇才能阻止唇瓣的抖动，但他的嘴角却无法抑制地拉高，扬起一个大大的笑容的弧度。他不记得自己大概有多少年没这样笑过了，即使是Rosie第一次学会叫他“papa”的时候，他也没这样笑过。他的鼻翼翁动，每一次急促的呼吸都凑成短促的笑声。他的喉结上下滑动，紧张地吞咽口水。手握住手机贴在耳边，手臂和手掌的震颤带动得他脸上有些松弛下来的皮肤都在晃动。他全身唯一没有颤动的地方是他的眼睛——他的眼睛一动不动，甚至一眨不眨地盯住面前的电脑屏幕，仿佛只要他不小心移开了一点视线，他面前的东西就会像卖火柴的小女孩看见的幻象般随着火柴燃尽而消失在白茫茫的大雪里。  
而他盯着的东西只是一篇日志，一行字，更准确地说：一个符号。  
一个感叹号。  
手机里传来的“嘟”声碰撞到他的耳膜，伴随他快速有力的心跳声在他颅内回荡。他能清楚地听见自己的心脏碰撞胸膛的声音，他的心脏激动地一收一缩，像锤子般击打他的胸膛，一下两下三下，频率快到他开始怀疑自己会因为心动过速猝死。过快的心跳让他开始出汗，脸颊通红，身体的颤动完全没有一点收敛的迹象，但他不讨厌这种感觉——  
活过来的感觉。  
就像很久很久以前，他跟那个男人被手铐锁在一起，牵紧对方的手，奔跑在凌晨的街道上，对抗全世界的感觉。  
拥有Sherlock Holmes的感觉。

“Dr. Watson？”电话接通了，Mycroft的声音传来。  
“他回来了。”John连礼貌的称呼都丢弃了，他直入主题，当发出第一个音时，他才发现自己的音调因为没能合理地控制住声带而变得过于高亢，“我就知道，我就知道你们又骗了我。”  
“Watson，”Mycroft微不可察地在他能做到的最大限度内放柔了语调，“他已经死了。我们都确认过了，确认过很多次。”  
“哈，你又想骗我。”John神经质地抽动嘴角，想转动一下头部，但他还是忍住了，直直地凝视电脑屏幕，“他告诉我了。就是——总之……是他，我……我知道，一定是他。他留下了标记，他……我知道，我知道他会回来的。”很显然他的逻辑不甚清晰，但是管他的，Sherlock Holmes回来了，还有什么更值得让人激动得语无伦次的事吗？John骄傲地扬起下巴，脸上挂着胜利在握的笑，他屏住呼吸，等Mycroft跟他宣布他对了，Sherlock还活着，并且他要回来了。  
但他等了十几秒钟，对面还是沉默。他手心的汗变冷了，滑得让他得更用力地握紧手机。他的笑容开始僵硬，他深吸一口气，使劲眨眨眼，再重新对焦眼前的屏幕。那个感叹号确实还在。  
“两分钟之后有车去接你。”Mycroft用这句话结束了沉默和这通电话。John握着传出忙音的手机呆了一会儿，把手机放下，在衣服上擦干手心的汗，站起来。想了想，他又匆忙地跑到衣柜前，翻出一件新衬衫和前不久刚买的毛衣换上，然后跑进浴室抹了一把自己的短发。屋外已经传来了喇叭声，他有些懊悔地摸了摸自己没刮胡子的下巴，快步走了出去。

车停在了目的地，John对着后视镜审视了一下自己，扯扯衣服下摆，跟在Mycroft的助理身后走了进去。让他惊讶的是，他没有如同意想之中那样见到Sherlock，只有Mycroft一个人坐在他的办公室里。  
“Sherlock在哪？”他问。  
“我也想问你同样的问题，Dr. Watson。”Mycroft示意他坐在他的办公桌对面。  
“也就是说……你不知道Sherlock的消息？”John皱起眉，看见Mycroft摇摇头表示他真的没得到过任何关于Sherlock的消息后，他觉得一股凉意从他的心里升起。不，不会的，那条信息肯定是Sherlock留的。他握紧拳：“那这次他骗人骗得可够彻底，哈。”他嘴角抽筋般抖动出半个笑容，干干的笑声在空档的房间里回荡。  
“——他留下的标记？”Holmes家的长子手肘撑在桌面上，脸上的表情让人难以捉摸。他的眉毛皱起，一边眉头挑高，嘴角既没有上扬也没有下落，眼睛稍微向下垂，盯住John，那像是怜悯、怀疑、期待和疲惫的混合体。John打了个冷战，在身体的震颤中他找回了些思绪，是的，肯定是他。他站起来，走到Mycroft桌前。  
“借用一下电脑？”  
“等等。”Mycroft从抽屉里又拿出一台笔记本电脑，“用这个。”  
John快速地输入自己的博客网址，边解释：“我……在那之后……还在写博客，但是我设了密码。”他在输密码时瞥了Mycroft一眼，后者没有对他的密码发表任何意见，“你看这篇。”他指着电脑，“我、我请求他给我一个他活着的提醒。”他吞了口口水，手指颤抖起来，他的声音突然不受控制地拔高了，“这里……这里原本只有个句号！”他的语速加快，脸因为激动而开始发红，“就在今天，我发现它多了个感叹号。我不知道具体是什么时候，但肯定是在我上一次发表日志之后。肯定是他，是他留下的，他——”  
John直起身，手指定定地指着那一行字，深呼吸几次后，他左边嘴角扬起，右边嘴角却向下抿住，脸上的肌肉不断抖动，眼圈发红，形成一副滑稽的、既像哭又像笑的神情：“他还……活着。”他喃喃地说出这句话时就像是一次叹息，压在他心里千百个日夜的黑雾随着这声叹息被呼出来，连同他无法计数的负疚、悲伤、郁结和期望。  
他还活着。  
Mycroft没有接话，他还盯着电脑屏幕，脸上的表情却微妙地变了，John紧张地等待着，直到Mycroft向后仰，拨通了电话：“派一队技术员来，紧急事件，红色紧急。”  
医生活动了一下布满冷汗的手，猛地抽了下鼻子，笑起来：“所以我是对的，对吧？他回来了，Sherlock回来了！”  
“我只能说我希望是这样，Dr.”英国高官看起来还是一如既往地镇定，但他的眼里也闪着光。

站在一队敲击电脑的工作人员中间，John紧张地在不太宽敞的房间里踱步，向前走几步，瞄一眼电脑屏幕上他看不懂的代码，再转身走几步，向他差点撞到的人致歉。他的手机铃声响起来时，他自己倒是被吓了一跳，窘迫地环顾四周，但没有人看向他，包括背着手站在小队后监督进度的Mycroft。他在裤子上搓搓手心的汗，边走出房间边拿出手机。  
是Rosie的老师打来的电话，糟糕，他在心中暗自自责，他忘了今天Mary不在家，而他理应去接Rosie。他把这件事忘得一干二净，当得知Sherlock回来时，他好像一瞬间就回到了很多年前的221B，成为了那个还没有妻女、只一心系在没一刻安分的咨询侦探身上的John Watson。在安排好让Mrs. Hudson接Rosie回贝克街后，他挂了电话，走回房间。  
他走进去的一瞬间，所有人都抬头看着他，被众人视线聚焦的John不知所措地小声解释：“我女儿学校的电话……”而Mycroft打断了他：“我们查到了，修改日志的IP地址——在221B。”  
John大张着嘴站在原地。他不得不深呼吸几次才能说出话来：“这真是——”他的胸膛起伏，喉咙似乎被过多的空气和喷涌而出的情感给堵塞了，说出的话语断续沙哑，“221B。”他重复，“221B！”他几乎想要张开双臂去拥抱Mycroft，但他还是转为挥舞双臂，在挤满人的办公室里叫出声来，“我就知道是他！”他知道自己的模样肯定十分滑稽，要不为什么连Mycroft都露出了微笑。但他还是冷静地告诉John：“还不能确定。日志修改时间前后，我们都没在贝克街的监控里发现Sherlock。”  
“拜托，”John笑着摇头，“他可是Sherlock，要躲监控是多容易的事！”  
“这个IP让我想起我曾经在二楼的电脑里安装过摄像头——但这是很多年前的事了。如果它还能正常工作，在电脑开机时，供电能使它同时开始监控。”  
“你以前在221B装过这种东西？”John抗议道。  
“——所以，我们正在调取当天电脑的监控录像。”  
“好吧，好吧。”John表示妥协，当技术人员将监控投影到墙面上时，他深吸一口气，用手做扇子给自己过热的脸颊降温。一阵电流的滋滋声和黑屏过后，彩色的图像出现在墙面上。他的微笑展开——  
镜头前的不是他预想中的Sherlock，而是他的女儿，Rosie，Rosemund Mary Watson。  
录像里他的女儿正在等电脑开机，她的双手并拢撑在嘴前，这姿势太过独特而让人熟悉，在此之前，John从没注意到她是那么像Sherlock——他注意到过她的聪慧、出奇优秀的演绎能力、偶尔会变得飞快的语速，但这个小动作才让他真正惊讶起来：她是什么时候变得那么像Sherlock Holmes？  
Rosie开始在键盘上打字。“是你的博客的网址。”Mycroft说。但是John不记得自己有告诉过她这个博客。在页面跳转后，她忽然抬起头，向着身边说：“有密码。”她说话的方式如此自然，就像她身边真的有一个人在听，可摄像头拍到的画面里，除了她，空无一人。  
整个办公室陷入了沉默，一种诡异的、凝固的、压迫性的沉默，如同室内的空气都被压缩成了实体，沉重地填挤在不大的房间里，并且这沉默还在不断膨胀，快把人揉成一团血肉模糊的碎片。唯一发声的只有还在播放的录像。  
女孩的眼睛盯住身边的空间，眼睛转了转，又毫无征兆地笑起来：“这听起来很自恋。而且很耳熟。”边说着，她边敲打键盘，不多时，便欢呼道，“对了！”  
John的耳蜗里开始轰鸣。  
“这……不对，这不对！”他使劲咬紧牙齿来试图驱赶耳内的轰鸣声，“Sherlock肯定在那，在那的某个地方——”  
“很抱歉，Watson。”Mycroft的声音压得很沉，听起来离他太远了，“很显然， Rosie认为这个地方，”他用手指了指录像上Rosie的身边，“应该有一个人。”  
“那就是该有一个人！”John几乎是吼出了这句话。  
“可从所有迹象来看，尽管摄像头监控的范围不大，但是通过物体的反光、阴影还有其他方面的侧写，可以看出来，这个房间里只有她。没有其他人。”  
“没有Sherlock。”  
John觉得自己掉进了百米下的深海里，水压和争先恐后涌来的海水往他的头颅里灌。他听不见声音，或许他的耳膜已经被压破了；他看不见光，眼睛酸胀发红，视野里全是无意义的黑色；他头痛欲裂，头骨承受着超出人类骨头所能抵御的压强；他想张开嘴呼吸，而只有咸得过分的海水涌进他嘴里，将他的言语化作一串无声的气泡。  
“Dr. Watson，Watson！”  
他猛然从深海里被拉回这间暗不透光的房间。Mycroft正皱眉看着他，他的汗彻底浸湿了头发和身上的衣服，体力透支使他不得不弯下腰，大口地喘气，像一台破旧的鼓风机在竭力运转。但他还是没听见声音，这里确实没有声音了，录像已经被暂停了，他盯住那副画面，他的女儿，他最熟悉的亲人，那张可爱的脸上挂着欣喜的笑容，在他脑海里不断跟万花筒般放大旋转。  
“那他肯定是用了别的什么办法……总之他一定会有办法的，来、来让Rosie知道他。”他还是不肯放弃，看在上天的份上，他从来没放弃过坚持这个想法：坚持Sherlock Holmes肯定会回来。  
Mycroft有一段时间没说话。John没分辨出这到底是多长时间，或许是几小时，或许只有一秒，他已经失去了对时间的判断力，所有的时间在他看来都如此漫长，填补这段漫长时间的只有更为可怕的沉默。  
然后一个坐在电脑前的男人打破了好似看不见尽头的漫长的沉默，他指着电脑：“监控重新开始工作了，那台电脑又被打开了！”  
墙面上的录像滋地跳转了，Rosie的脸再次出现在上面。她仰着头，对身边的空气问：“Sherlock，死亡是什么感觉？”

06  
贝克街221B的二楼房间里，还没意识到被监控的两个人正在聊天。  
“你问对人了。”Sherlock笑道，“我可是‘死’过两次、濒死过两次的人。”  
“你应该听过这句话：‘人的一生有三次死亡：第一次是他断气的时候，在生物学上他死了。第二次是他下葬的时候，人们参加他的葬礼，怀念他的一生，然后在社会中他死了，不再有他的位置。第三次是最后一个记得他的人把他忘记的时候，那时候他才真的死了。’我第一次‘死亡’——假死，是社会意义上的死亡。这对我没什么影响，我并不需要社会认同，这对我造成的唯一不良后果就是让John……”他没讲完这句话，像是没找到合适的形容词。这不常见，Sherlock Holmes从不缺少词汇量。“第一次濒死，我在我的思维宫殿里寻找出路，最终我醒了过来，因为有人告诉我‘John Watson有危险了’。”  
“——你为这个活下来了？”  
“其实这说法不准确。”Sherlock咳了一声，“因为那一次Mary给我的子弹并不会真正让我死亡，但我感受到我快死了，所以……”他又咳了一声，就像幽灵会感冒似的。  
“而我最后死的那次，”他低头瞄了眼自己胸口的位置，“我很……害怕。”  
他说完这句话后嘴唇紧抿，眼睫毛颤了颤，手指在腿上小幅度地敲打。Rosie爬到椅子上，刚好能够到卷发男人的肩膀。她微踮起脚，拍拍面前的空气——那里该是男人背脊的位置。  
“不怕了，不怕了。”她用稚嫩的声音安慰他，她的动作很熟练，因为她也那么安慰过她的父亲，在某些她起来上厕所经过客厅的晚上，她的父亲一动不动地坐在黑暗里，如同一尊没有生命的雕像。那时她就会爬上沙发，用细软的手臂圈住她父亲的脖子，拍拍他的背。  
她不知道Sherlock最后那次死亡是什么情况，没有人告诉她，也没有人打算告诉她。子弹直接穿过了Sherlock的心脏，很明显，尽管那个女人的枪法没有Mary好，但用枪杀死他比不杀死他容易。而Sherlock努力了，他撑了一天，一整天，他的心电图从波动到平直再到波动，最后还是落为一条不再跳动的直线。他在自己的思维宫殿里奔跑，打转，寻找出路，但没有出路，每一条都是死路。  
当他的思维宫殿崩塌成一片虚无前，他想，John。  
对不起，为我给你造成的所有伤害。  
他知道John会原谅他，但John永远没法原谅他自己。

“我再有意识的时候就已经变成这样回到221B了。”他接着跟Rosie说，“在你来见我之前，这种感觉真是糟透了——无聊——无聊是世界上最糟糕的事。这让我差点承认帮Mycroft数他有多少根必定掉光的头发都是件有趣的事了。”  
他这个玩笑很糟糕，但他们俩都笑了，Rosie笑得差点儿从椅子上掉下去。这时Sherlock突然停住了动作。  
他走到窗边，往外看了一眼。当他转过头时，Rosie偷偷地咬住了自己的舌头，没去看男人皱起的眉。  
“你干了什么，Rosie？”Sherlock问。他瞥见女孩靠近电脑的手快速地动了动：“你改了博客。”他用的陈述句。  
“我只是……”  
“你不该让John知道！”Sherlock提高声音，他的语气称得上是训斥了，“你不知道这会对他造成多大影响！”  
Rosie先是委屈地抿抿嘴，然后也毫不示弱地站在椅子上回瞪他：“你也根本不知道你还在这件事对他意味着什么！”  
他们俩都皱着眉互相瞪视，正当Sherlock想开口说什么时，冲上楼的脚步声打断了他正要说出口的话语。他们转过头，看见来人撑着门框，因为刚刚的跑步而气喘吁吁。  
“……John。”Sherlock低声叫出这个名字。  
“他在哪？”John抹了一把额头上的汗，盯着他的女儿，“Sherlock Holmes——你看见他了吗？”  
Sherlock踏前一步挡在Rosie跟John之间，但他半透明的身影没能阻挡住Rosie把视线定在她父亲的脸上。她的父亲，John Watson，已经有发福征兆的中年男人，淡金色里掺杂了些许白色的几缕头发散乱地搭在额前，抬头纹和眉间的沟壑深深地刻在他脸上，只有他的眼睛没融入他平凡的中年气质里，他的眼角也堆着皱纹，眼袋有下垂的趋势，但他的蓝色眼睛是年轻的、激动的、充满希望的，那是属于221B的John Watson的眼睛。  
“我看见他了。”她说。她跳下椅子，走到幽灵身边。Sherlock在对她说“不”，但她还是继续说下去了：“他就在这。”  
John瞪大眼睛，直起身：“他在哪？”  
“这里。”Rosie比画着身边那团空气的形状，“就在我旁边。”John快速地转动着眼珠，扫视房间里的每一个角落，在没看见任何线索后，他甚至向前跨了两步，伸出手去触摸Rosie身边的空间，好像Sherlock能隐身在那似的。他的手穿过了幽灵的心脏，而Sherlock的表情就如同他真的被击中了心脏，隐忍着痛苦。  
那双蓝眼睛不再像年轻人那样活泼地跳跃了，John缓缓地垂下眼，收回手：“这没有人。”  
“听着，爸，”女孩语速飞快地补充，“我知道这听起来不可思议，但是我能看见Sherlock，他的灵魂。只有我能看见，但他确实在这！”她伸直了胳膊比画，“这儿，他穿着黑色的风衣，六英尺高……”  
“这没人，Rosie。”  
“不，他在这！”Rosie拔高了声音，“他告诉了我很多事。我在帮他研究他为什么能存在，他……”  
“这是你的幻想！”John高声打断她，他握紧拳头，胸膛起伏，脸涨得通红，Rosie从没见过他那么生气，“这里没人！没有Sherlock Holmes！”  
他身后站着Mycroft、Mrs. Hudson和闻讯赶来的Mary。他们起先都站在接近楼梯的地方，沉默不语地看着两父女交谈，直到John喊出那句话。Mary上前蹲下身，抱住女孩，低声说：“Rosie，我们先回家。”  
“不！”小女孩挣扎着，“他是真的！为什么你不相信？他在这等了你很久！”  
“那你告诉我，”John用力咬了一下舌头来让自己能尽量平静地讲完一句话，“你让他告诉我，在他假死回来，我告诉他我请求过他别死之后，他说了什么？”他闪烁的蓝眼睛盯着自己的女儿，还抱着最后一丝的希望，“我没有告诉过任何人——他说了什么？”  
“你说了什么？”Rosie挣脱Mary的手臂，急切地仰头向幽灵发问。  
Sherlock低垂着眼看她，灰绿色的眼眸毫无生气。他摇摇头，一言不发。女孩的眼泪开始大滴大滴地掉下来，但她还是坚持不懈地追问：“你说了什么，Sherlock？告诉我！”她慌张起来，无措地望向自己的父亲，试图找到一个解释，“或许他是忘了……”她没说完，因为她知道这个理由不能成立。Sherlock Holmes不会忘记。  
John深吸了一口气，听起来他的鼻子堵住了。他咬紧牙关，不去看自己的女儿。  
“先带她回去吧，Mary。”他说。  
“不！”Rosie被她做前特工的母亲抱了起来往外走，她的视线钉在只有她能看见的幽灵身上，眼泪糊满了她涨红的脸颊，但她还是在抽噎的间隙尖声叫喊，“拜托，Sherlock，告诉我！告诉他……这很重要……拜托……”  
在她被抱离房间的最后一刻，她看见Sherlock无声地说：“抱歉，Rosie。”

楼下传来汽车的关门声，Rosie的哭喊声远了，John还站在那儿，背对楼梯口，一动不动。Mrs. Hudson向前走一步，正想说点什么，John先开口了：“让我一个人待会儿……拜托了。”Mycroft拉住还想说话的Mrs. Hudson，走下楼梯。  
John一个人站着。天开始黑了，暖黄色的灯光从一楼照到楼梯间里，给他的背影染上一丝暖色。但他的面容被完全地罩在黑暗里。如同他的灵魂也不再属于他的身体，只剩他的空洞的躯壳立在这，若不是胸口还有微弱的起伏，他简直就跟整房间的死物毫无区别。Sherlock站在他面前，也一动不动，他甚至连呼吸都不需要。  
当月光十分不易地透过窗帘投在John身上时，John猛地吸了一下鼻子。  
“Sherlock。”他叫了一声。他的声音穿过幽灵的影子，在空荡荡的房间里撞上墙壁又返回。这像是一个声控开关，他开始动了。他缓慢地佝偻起脊背，左手手臂抬起，手撑住额头。他的脸处在更深的阴影里了。而当听见John从喉咙里发出压抑的抽泣声，Sherlock才意识到，他哭了。  
John Watson在哭。  
他没见过John哭。John，他不像Sherlock或者Mycroft那样将感情摒弃在一边，相反地，他的感情充沛，太过容易被打动。但Sherlock从没见到过John哭。John Watson在他面前从不流泪，即使是在他的病床前，即使是在结婚仪式上他拥抱他，即使经历了这么多事——当John认为Sherlock能看见他时，他从不哭。他可以接受自己表现得不聪明、冲动、愤怒，但他永远在Sherlock面前保持着军人的坚强。  
而现在他在哭。  
Sherlock迈前了一步，他跟John的距离很近了，他小心翼翼地伸出右手，放在John因为低头而从衬衫里露出的一截脖颈后，同时另一只手用力地、却同时也没能让人感到任何力道地握住John的手臂，然后顺着他的手臂，抚过他的肩膀和后背。  
Sherlock并不特别排斥肢体接触，但他很少接触过拥抱，也从没拥抱过别人。他回想着唯一一次印在他记忆里的那次拥抱，在John的婚礼上，John拉过他，手搭在他的颈后，温暖又有力。那次他听见John的呼吸在他耳边停滞了一会儿，像是微弱的抽泣。他意识到那时John Watson想哭。  
他模仿着记忆里John的动作，他的学习能力一向很强，他想自己能做得很好，如果他有实体和温度的话。  
他听见John用夹杂在抽泣中、几乎无法察觉的气声说：“Sherlock，求你，停止……死亡。”  
一串眼泪在月光里被反射出钻石般的光，穿过Sherlock的身体掉在了地毯上，晕开几个深色的水印。Sherlock拍拍他的背。  
“我听到了。”他说。  
但没人听见Sherlock Holmes说的这句话。  
也没人知道Sherlock Holmes曾那么温柔地学着拥抱过一个人。

07  
自从上次离开贝克街之后，Rosie已经一周没开口说过话了。  
凌晨两点零七分，John坐在电脑前。Mary在卧室里睡觉——尽管他知道自己从床上起身那一刻他的妻子就已经醒了。她可是前特工。他没开灯，电脑惨白的亮光照亮他刻着深深皱纹的脸。  
【所以，】他打下这个词，【你真的死了。】在打完“dead”的最后一个“d”的那一瞬间，他仿佛被刺痛到似的紧闭眼睛，手指迅速移动到删除键把那个词删掉。  
【所以，你真的不在。】他换了个表达，然后盯着第一行发呆。Sherlock真的不在——不在221B，或者不在他能触及到的所有地方。  
【Mycroft说你真的不在。】为什么他要提到Mycroft？  
【跟了你这么久，我看人的本事也不差。我看得出Mycroft是在说真话，他的确很失望，以及……悲伤。多奇怪，多少人以为你们Holmes家的人是不会悲伤的。但我知道不是，你的死亡确实打碎了他的心，而他，作为一个如此理性的人，也不曾放弃过你还在的希望。  
如果Mycroft都认为你不在了，Sherlock，你会在哪？你到底在哪？拜托你，Sherlock，无论你在解决什么大事，这么多年过去了，回来吧。回来吧，我们会共同解决所有事的。我们可是Sherlock Holmes和John Watson。  
我们所有人都会帮你的，Mycroft自不用说，Greg、Molly、Mary、Mrs. Hudson……我们都在等你回来。】  
John手握成拳，抵在自己鼻子下方，压住紧咬的牙根，拳头和身体都在用尽全力地试图抑制颤抖。他不想发出什么声音。夜晚太安静了，他们住的地方不在市区里，没有经过的车辆声，没有三更半夜开Party的邻居，没有看电视到深夜的房东，没有不顾时间拉小提琴或者对着墙壁开枪的同居人。他不敢发出声音，他像是一个被打气筒充气到膨胀巅峰的气球，紧紧地绷着自己的身体和情绪，只要有一个针眼大的缺口，他就会迅速地破裂、萎缩、垮掉，空剩一副皮囊。他深知只要自己发出一点儿带鼻音的吸气声，他就会忍不住张大嘴，像条缺水的鱼徒劳地张合鱼鳃，却把致命的空气打进身体里。他的哽咽与号啕声都拥挤在喉咙里，就等他放开这道关卡，便汹涌而出，连同眼泪一起占领他的面容，将他好不容易筑起的拦住能溺死他的悲伤的大坝摧毁。  
他哭过一次。前几天，在221B，只有他一个人站在黑暗中时。他感觉自己用尽了半生的眼泪，那些水滴先是填满了他眼角的沟壑，接着润湿他干燥起皮的嘴唇，留下又咸又苦的味道，最后在Mrs. Hudson铺的地毯上印出斑斑点点的深色水迹。他太久没哭过了，他对哭泣陌生得毫无经验，换气时他差点没成功，鼻子被塞住了，他只能用嘴巴吸进空气，涌入的气体正好对上将涌出的抽噎声，卡得他开始咳嗽。他的太阳穴突突地跳得他头痛欲裂，有一瞬间——只一瞬间，他想自己倒不如以这种狼狈的死法离开人世，就再不用体会哭泣的滋味。  
他或许还能见到Sherlock，给他提供些关于这种死法的笑料。“John，你可死得太不体面了。”Sherlock对他说，“你可不能这样死了。回去吧。”  
空气猛地灌进他的肺里，给他的心脏跳动重新提供了动力。他还没死，他还在呼吸，他还没见到Sherlock。  
他还有Mary和Rosie。  
Mary在卧室里，Rosie在她房间里。所以现在John Watson不想哭。他不能哭。  
【但是，对不起，Sherlock。我】  
他突然听见寂静的夜里传来一声轻响。他一惊，环顾四周。周围还是与之前别无两样的黑暗，那声响声像是他的幻觉，短促、遥远而不清晰。但他还是决定起身，小心翼翼地走向响声发出的位置——那边是Rosie的房间。  
他在Rosie房间门口站了会儿。这几天，Rosie把自己关在房间里，只有Mary敲她的房门给她送饭时才打开房门，警惕地扫视过她父母的脸，如同侦探想从嫌疑人的神情上找出蛛丝马迹。当John今早敲她的房门，隔着门板向她宣布了那个消息后，Rosie跟他们连送餐时间的眼神交流都没了。  
他贴近门板，屏住呼吸听里面的动静，里面什么声响都没有。他开始怀疑是自己太过紧张了，但他还是感觉不安。他轻声敲敲门，没得到回应。John手心冒出冷汗，他快步走回房间——Mary已经醒了，在黑暗里睁着眼看他。他们拿钥匙开了Rosie的门，房间里空无一人。  
Rosie不见了。

通知了Lestrade后，他们第一个去的地方是221B。Mrs. Hudson急匆匆地帮他们开了门，说她刚刚检查过了，二楼没人。Mary让John和Mrs. Hudson再找找一楼和地下室，她跟Lestrade上楼去找。她这样说时瞄了一眼她丈夫的腿。John的腿确实又在隐隐作痛了，但他使劲拍了一下自己的大腿，试图重新收回对身体的控制。“没事，”他走向楼梯口，“我上去。没人比我更熟悉二楼了。”Mrs. Hudson不赞同地挑眉，他又加了一句，“没人比我更熟悉……Sherlock的二楼了。”  
“我要找到我的女儿。”他撑住楼梯扶手，用力地跨上台阶。  
然而一群人翻找一通后，确实没找到任何人。他们关了二楼的灯，让这片地方重新恢复平静，分头出去继续找。大约过了一个多小时，一个小身影悄悄从厨房窗户爬了进来。她径直走到客厅里，坐上红色沙发。Sherlock坐在她对面的黑色沙发上，双手指尖并拢撑在嘴前，盯着小女孩。  
“他们来找你了。”Sherlock低声说。  
“我知道。”Rosie抱膝窝在沙发里，下巴靠在膝盖上，闷闷地回答，“很容易推测，他们会来这，也会走。他们不想在这多待，Sherlock。”她抬起蓝色的大眼睛，直直盯住侦探，“只有我会陪你，Sherlock。”  
卷发男人对上她的视线，叹了口气：“不。”他摇摇头。从卫生间那边的走廊里传出“哒”的声音，Rosie从沙发上跳下来，紧张地看着那个身影。  
“你最后还是会来，这也很容易推测。”Mycroft撑住雨伞柄站在她面前，“嗨，小姑娘。”他没等到回答，于是顿了一下，再开了口，“现在他在吗？”  
“Sherlock？”女孩迅速地往黑色沙发瞄了一眼。  
“Sherlock。”Holmes家长子点点头。  
“你们不是不相信吗？”  
“因为那时候Dr. Watson在。”Mycroft拉过一把椅子坐下，对Rosie比了个手势，“坐上沙发。这是规矩，Sherlock。”他指指黑色沙发，“Watson。”点点Rosie，“还有委托人。”最后他指向自己，“我有委托。”  
Rosie疑惑地望着他。Mycroft的眼神转向了她的对面，Sherlock坐着的那个位置。他的视线刚好停留在幽灵眼睛的位置，他凝视那点的时间如此之长，长到Rosie开始怀疑他也能看见幽灵了。毕竟——他们是兄弟。  
Sherlock也迎上Mycroft的目光，不甘示弱地回瞪，过了几十秒，他突然仰起下巴，发出一声烦躁又懊恼的感叹。Mycroft重新看向小女孩，向她微微颔首：“问他，”他说，“他小时候的噩梦是什么？”  
“我相信他不用我转告。”Rosie想起前几天的事，赌气道，“但我可不确定他会不会回答。”  
“如果他在，”Mycroft的手指无声地小幅度敲打了几下手里的伞柄，“我想我们会达成共识的。”  
沉默持续了半晌。Mycroft低头把玩自己的伞柄，除了他旋转的伞尖快把地板磨出个洞之外，他看起来似乎不慌不忙，胸有成竹。Rosie紧张地盯着Sherlock，幽灵朝他哥哥翻了几个白眼，嘟囔了一串听起来像抱怨的句子，才猛地一击掌，吓了Rosie一跳。  
“Eurus。”他说，“东风（East Winds）。”  
Rosie屏住呼吸，睁大眼，眨都不眨地盯着他。“我的噩梦。”Sherlock提醒她，“刚刚告诉你了。”  
“我知道。”她说，“为什么？”  
“因为我们达成了共识，我猜。”Holmes家次子不情不愿地回答。  
雨伞尖敲击地面发出了一声轻响，Rosie转向Mycroft：“Eurus，”她重复道，“东风，他说。”  
她很难找到词句来形容听到这句话后的Mycroft。雨伞在他手里旋转一周，他的眼皮快速颤动眨了眨眼，脸颊的肌肉细微地抽搐了一下，再动了动，于是他的嘴角出现了笑意。那点笑意缓慢而稳定地扩大，除了他微微抖动的皮肤，他的情绪看起来控制得很好。他的眼珠转动，在非常合适、刚好能注视到幽灵脸部的位置停住。他张开嘴，发出第一个音节：“欢迎回来，我的兄弟。”  
Rosie觉得她或许该做点什么，但也或许什么都不能做。然后Sherlock说话了。  
“去抱抱他。”他说，“别告诉他是我说的。”  
Rosie眨眨眼，差点笑了出来。她跳下沙发，跑到Mycroft面前，挥挥手示意他低头，接着踮起脚抱住——或者说挂住男人的脖子，费力地伸长手，拍拍他的背。她拥抱人的动作很熟练。  
“Sherlock说，他也很高兴再见到你。”女孩在他耳边轻声说。她听见了幽灵的抱怨，但她决定把这算作一次小惩罚和小奖励。

08  
Mycroft在楼梯转角站着，Rosie在房间里，她说想单独和Sherlock再说说话。她让Mycroft把她的父母叫来221B，“他们得说再见。”她说。  
“他……”Mycroft出去后，Rosie跟Sherlock沉默地对视半晌，才决定好怎样开始，“爸爸都不再跟我说起你了。他不再讲关于你的任何事了。”  
侦探“嗯”了一声。在女孩注视着他的目光中，他顿了一下，说：“没关系，我会给你讲的。”  
Rosie咬紧嘴唇使劲摇头：“我们……”她的声音带着哭腔，“爸爸说我们要搬家了，去美国。他以为……他相信，你是我的幻觉。他说我们该换个环境。”Sherlock只来得及张张嘴，发出一声“哦”，女孩就紧接着讲了下去，好像生怕她稍一停顿，她面前的男人就要不见了。  
“可是我不想走。”她还是抽泣起来，她毕竟还那么小，“只有我能看见你了。我走了，你会多无聊……你说过的，无聊糟透了。”她撩起衣服领子擦鼻涕眼泪。她哭得比她的父亲动静大多了，脸蛋红扑扑的，眼泪糊了满脸。Sherlock走过去，在她面前蹲下，手覆在她的背后。他的手掌能盖住小女孩的脖子和大半脊背上部。  
“听着，Rosie，”他的额头抵住女孩的额头，目光对上她还在不停往外掉眼泪的大眼睛，“无聊糟透了。但我最不能忍受的不是无聊。这个世界大部分时候是无聊的，我从年轻时就早知道这个道理，直到遇见John。”  
“我最不能忍受的——”他深吸一口气，又长长地呼出来，“是让你父亲伤心。”  
他盯着那双蓝眼睛——这双眼睛多么像John，他几乎要被那蓝色给灼伤：“我一生只许下过唯一一个誓言……”  
“无论如何，无论发生什么，我会一直守护你们（I will always be there）。”Rosie跟着Sherlock一起说出了这句话。  
“一直（Always）。”  
“爸爸告诉过我。”她说。  
“而我是个骗子。”  
“不，他说你是个忠实的人。”  
他们这样静静对视着，绿色的眼睛和蓝色的眼睛，在房间昏暗的光线里闪着光，带着各自的倔强和不甘让步的感情。  
车灯的光晃过了窗帘。寂静的凌晨被凌乱的车声和脚步声扰乱，Mrs. Hudson开了门，踏踏的声音顺着楼梯传上来，停在楼梯转角。  
Rosie用力吸了一下鼻子，把最后的眼泪给擦干：“再见，Sherlock。”她下撇的嘴角颤抖了半天，才惨兮兮地露出半个笑脸给他。  
“好孩子。”Sherlock微笑着拍拍她的头，“帮我照顾好他们。”  
——帮我陪在他们身边。  
Rosie朝门走了几步，又回过身，问Sherlock：“我可以带走一样东西吗？就一样。”  
“什么？”  
“你的猎鹿帽。”她低头摸摸自己的头发，“我喜欢那顶帽子。”

Rosie打开了门，楼梯间的灯光照进二楼房间里。转角处聚集着她的父母、Mycroft、Lestrade、Mrs. Hudson，甚至Molly也在。他们都仰头盯着她，和她身后连接二楼的那扇门。她的母亲第一个冲上来，半跪在地板上，紧紧地抱住她：“哦，Rosie，”她的声线颤抖着，“你不知道我多害怕。”她害怕她的过去，那些子弹、杀手和黑暗终于将手伸向她的女儿。她过了这么久自己放弃一切所追求的平凡生活，但旧日的噩梦如影随形，让她时常担忧她现在所拥有的一切会被那些深渊里的魔爪拖进地狱。  
当Rosie不见时，John的第一反应是她跑去221B了，而Mary则是瞬间汗湿了后背。她的脑内快速地闪过一连串资料——她出过的任务、杀过的人、合作者、联络者，她的过去是张编织在下水道里的蛛网，恐怖组织、杀手网、特工、政府机密。她在脑内飞速地计算，她有没有遗漏什么，有没有任何蛛丝马迹显示那些黑暗已经伸出了手。在她把钥匙抛给John的同时，她悄悄将手枪别入腰间。  
这么多年来，她头一次为自己的选择后悔——或许她根本不应该试图得到这一切，John、Rosie、家庭、朋友。她可能只会摧毁这一切。  
谢天谢地，她的女儿在这。  
John跟在Mary后面上楼。尽管脚步有些趔趄，他依然走得很快。他停在Rosie前蹲下，发红的鼻子抽动，在他的脸上挤起几条皱纹。他似乎有很多话想说，但过了很久，他只伸手拨了拨女儿的金发，说：“别再这样了。”  
令他惊讶的是，Rosie说话了。她眼里气愤、警惕、戒备的神色渐渐褪去：“对不起。”她说，“我只是来说个再见。”  
John眨了几下眼，他闭眼的动作太过用力，牵动他的眉毛皱起来。他抱住Rosie，眼睛却直直地看进后面空无一人的房间里：“对，”他喉结上下滚动，吞咽空气，把冲到嗓子眼的酸楚压下去，“我们要……说个再见。”  
似乎是默认般地，Mary在客厅里对着沙发做了个简单的告别后，牵着Rosie和其他人一起走下了楼梯，心照不宣地将John留在最后。John本来想跟他们一起走下去，他走得缓慢，脚步一重一轻，当他离开二楼时，他得把房门关上。他转身，打算拉上那道门，接着他停住了。  
他凝视着二楼。有弹孔和笑脸的墙纸、堆满书的桌面、发出柔和光芒的落地灯、放着头骨和相框的壁橱，乐谱摆在架子上，小提琴放在一边。两张沙发，一张红色，一张黑色，常年被压出的凹陷像是上面还坐着人。一切都是他再熟悉不过的样子，让他有种错觉，仿佛闭上眼他还能听见近在咫尺的小提琴声，睁开眼他还能看见Sherlock Holmes。  
他闭上眼。视觉被剥夺，微小的声音便相应地被放大，他听见Mary在跟Mrs. Hudson告别，他听见Molly在跟Rosie告别。他听见自己心底在叫Sherlock。暗流在他的眼皮下涌动，他紧闭双眼，跟那股暗流作斗争。他不想流泪。上次的地毯被眼泪晕开深色的圆形水渍，他守在那块地毯边许久，直到那块深色快要消失，才敢活动麻木的双腿，走下楼去。  
他睁开眼。他的眼睛睁得很大，视野从模糊到清晰，对焦在黑色沙发上。空气渗进他的眼球，把它们烘干，酸涩到制造不出眼泪。  
晨光一点点从窗户爬进房间里。他意识到太阳快出来了，在他以为黑夜长得不会结束时。他意识到自己应该走了。  
他站在门口，揉揉自己的眼，说：“再见。”回答他的只有逐渐亮起来的天色。  
他转身走了两步，又停住，终于下定决心回身，快步走到黑色沙发边。他把手放在沙发背上，像极了他以前将手放在Sherlock的墓碑上。不似红色的布制沙发，皮质的黑色沙发凉凉的，但在他的手放上去后，那一块地方汲取了他的热度，仿佛人类的体温，感觉起来倒真的像是有生命似的。  
“Sherlock……”他喊出这个名字。接着他停顿许久，不知道该接什么话。他有太多话想说了，但同时他也知道所有他想说的这些都毫无意义，因为无人倾听，无人回应。最后，他移开自己的手，然后俯身，将嘴唇贴在那块温暖的人造皮革上，直到他的眼睛再次微微发热。  
他直起身，抚平衣服上的褶皱，脚步坚定地走向楼梯口。日光开始移向他刚刚亲吻的地方，而他没有回头。  
他知道这就是真正的告别了。

他们搬家的速度很快，这得归功于John早有计划。他曾不止一次想搬离这儿，离开伦敦，离开他们曾一起奔跑的街道、曾一起用餐的餐厅、曾一起坐过的地铁、曾一起看过的星空。他得重新开始，他从很久以前就知道，他得有个重新开始的机会，就像他上一次做的那样，找到Mary，跟新的人有新的感情。而这次他或许该换个环境，在新的地方有新的生活。  
可上次的经验同时又在阻挠他的前行。因为上次Sherlock回来了，而他没等他。他跟Mary有了新的开始，而这份新的感情却同时间接导致了Sherlock的死亡。每当他想搬家，他脑海里那个Sherlock就会跳出来，那个Sherlock或许正在巴黎的小巷里穿梭，或许正在罗马的遗迹中躲藏，或许正在北欧上空的飞机里等待到达下一个目的地。或许他的下一个目的地就是伦敦。  
这仿佛是个恶性循环。每隔一段时间，他就会做好一次搬家计划，再将那计划丢到一边。这么多年过去，Sherlock Holmes成了John Watson心尖上的一根倒刺。平日里不会被刻意想起，就不痛不痒地立在那里。但只要被一不小心碰到，那根刺就令人在意得很，直直地硌在柔软的肉间，每次心脏的跳动都生怕撞到了那。于是他忍不住想撕掉它，尖利的、血淋淋的疼痛就从心头蔓延到全身，让人痛到颤抖。再过几日，那倒刺又长出来了，他便只能再试图无视它，毫无悬念地等待下一次血淋淋的疼痛到来，并明白这是他一生都没法彻底除掉的、连在心上的皮肉。  
但这次他们确实得离开了。这不再只是他一个人的痛楚和未来，还有关Rosie，有关Mary，有关这些他仅剩的最爱的人们。

飞机商务舱的位置不太宽敞，Rosie挨着John坐，再隔一个位置是Mary。她们俩看起来像睡着了，John帮她们要了两张毯子盖上，一个人撑着下巴，从飞机舱窗往外看。英国的城市缩小成拼图般的块状，在云层中偶尔出现。然后是海，蓝色的、无边无际的、宽阔的海。John意识到他离英国越来越远了，再穿过这片看似没有尽头的海洋，他就将在另一片陌生的土地开始新生活。他想Sherlock当初坐上飞机离开时会不会也产生过这样的感觉——肯定不像他这样多愁善感，但Sherlock会不会也有一点不舍？对曾经的住所、国家、朋友有一点不舍？  
John掏出手机，翻看自己之前还没发出去的那篇博客。  
所以，你真的不在。  
Mycroft说你真的不在。  
跟了你这么久，我看人的本事也不差。我看得出Mycroft是在说真话，他的确很失望，以及……悲伤。多奇怪，多少人以为你们Holmes家的人是不会悲伤的。但我知道不是，你的死亡确实打碎了他的心，而他，作为一个如此理性的人，也不曾放弃过你还在的希望。  
如果Mycroft都认为你不在了，Sherlock，你会在哪？你到底在哪？拜托你，Sherlock，无论你在解决什么大事，这么多年过去了，回来吧。回来吧，我们会共同解决所有事的。我们可是Sherlock Holmes和John Watson。  
我们所有人都会帮你的，Mycroft自不用说，Greg、Molly、Mary、Mrs. Hudson……我们都在等你回来。  
但是，对不起，Sherlock。我要离开了。我们要搬家去美国。我一个朋友在那边开诊所，他问过我几次我要不要去帮他。以前我计划过很多次——事实上差不多每年都有几次，我想搬家，可我总下不了决心。但这次是真的了。  
我不能再给Rosie讲我们的故事了。她说她能看见你，你就在221B，只是我们看不见。心理医生说是我给她讲的故事让她产生了幻觉，让她捏造出了一个Sherlock Holmes的形象。对不起，但我想我该停止跟她讲起你了。  
讽刺的是，我并没有什么立场责怪她。当你刚离开的时候，我……我也经常能看见你的影子。在地铁里、马路上、房子的阴影处、拥挤的人群中。我总是能看见你，你戴着那顶愚蠢的猎鹿帽，穿着长长的大衣，出现在我视线的每个角落。你跟我说：“John,承认吧，我已经死了。”  
然而我不承认。我不承认。  
最后你的影子消散了，在我的家人们跟心理医生的共同努力下。我不知道这是好是坏，就像我依然不确定打消Rosie对你的幻想是好是坏。有时候我还是想看见你，就算是幻觉也好。我知道这不对，我只是……我只是……很想你。  
无论怎样，Sherlock，这会是我最后一篇发布的日志了。我想是时候往前看了，是时候原谅Mary，是时候让Rosie脱离我们的阴影，是时候开始新生活了。  
但是，如果你能看见这篇日志，Sherlock。  
我会一直等你，一直。

一旦他点了“发送”，他就再也不会在上面发布任何东西了，他就下决心将这一切放下了。他的手指在“发送”键上徘徊许久，终于在舱窗边缘出现美洲大陆的轮廓时，他的手移到键盘处，加上一句话。

致那些最好的时光。

他按下“发送”。  
再见，Sherlock Holmes。

09  
在搬到美国、安顿好后，John找了个新的心理医生，把Rosie送了过去。心理医生给她定下每周一次半天的心理咨询，每月一次全天。  
Rosie第一次走进心理医生的办公室，那是个看起来平易近人的女性，戴着眼镜，可能是为了配合小女孩，桌上摆着不少可爱的小物件。Rosie试图像Sherlock一样推导出她的信息，而令她沮丧的是，她几乎什么都没看出来。这个心理医生似乎非常完美，完美到有些怪异。  
她的父母等在门外，女孩坐在心理医生的椅子对面，警惕地将她的手指前端交叠撑在嘴前。她不觉得自己该进行什么心理辅导——因为Sherlock是真实存在的。心理医生站起来，她做好了反击的准备，而令她意外的是，医生什么都没说，只是看向房间里的书架。那片书架占了半面墙，上面摆着一排排厚厚的书籍。那些书忽然轻轻一晃，书架悄无声息地从向里面划开，一把黑伞的伞尖从里面伸出来，敲在地板上。  
“嗨，小姑娘。”Mycroft走了出来，“你想回去看看吗？”

于是这就成了惯例。每个月Rosie都会在“心理咨询”时间跟Mycroft回去一次。他们的时间不多，一天内要往返的飞行时间就已经去了十几小时，Rosie可能只能在221B待上两三小时。  
她第一次回到221B时，被房间里的布置吓了一跳。二楼多了很多东西，几块电子大屏幕在滚动播放着不同的信息，三个翻书机器整齐地排列在琴谱架旁边，匀速翻动着三本厚厚的书。Sherlock在这些设备之间来回走动，快速地捕捉信息。  
“这真是……”Rosie惊讶地张大嘴。  
“既然他在，就别浪费了他的才华。”  
“无——聊——”Sherlock对着他哥翻了个大大的白眼，“这些案子都太无聊了。像这个盗窃案，劫匪只是用镜子把钱伪装成不在的样子；这个谋杀案，拜托，瞎子都能看出是这栋楼的电工干的；还有这个……”  
“你只是想让他不那么无聊。”Rosie下结论道。  
Mycroft挑挑眉，没肯定也没否认，笑道：“跟他聊聊，过会儿我来叫你。”他转身走出了房间，留下女孩跟幽灵独处。  
Rosie爬上沙发，晃悠着腿，跟侦探对视了许久，才开口：“你知道Mycroft很在乎你。”  
“哦，得了，Rosie。”幽灵发出受不了的叹气声。Rosie发现Sherlock在面对Mycroft的时候总幼稚得像个小孩——虽然他平常也成熟不到哪去。他在Mycroft面前最肆无忌惮，跟涉及John时完全不同。就像他宁愿付出那么大代价向John隐瞒一个事实，却能在短短的时间里跟他兄长达成一致。  
“美国怎么样？”男人问道。  
“还好。”Rosie甩掉鞋子，窝在红色沙发里，“那里的晴天很多，不像伦敦，总是在下雨。我们的房子有两层，漆成白色的，爸爸说以后我们可以把它换成别的颜色。这几天他在修整院子，我们想种几棵树。爸爸说我们可以养只狗。”  
“挺好的。”  
“他给我找了个心理医生。”Rosie看一眼关着的门，Mycroft在门外，“实际上Mycroft把那个‘心理医生’换了。”  
“毕竟谁都猜到John会找哪一个心理医生。”  
“——他也给自己找了个心理医生。”  
“我知道。”Sherlock点点头，“他怎么样？”  
“目前为止，不太好。我不知道将来会怎样。”Rosie看着他，突然又瘪起嘴来，让自己陷入沙发里，“但事情就是这样了。”  
“会变好的。”Sherlock向前俯身，摸摸她的头。

每个月Rosie回伦敦的飞机上，Mycroft都亲自陪同她。十几小时的飞机并不好坐，即使是豪华的私人包机也是一样。有时候Mycroft会跟她聊聊Sherlock，这次Sherlock说了些什么，他有没有对哪几个案子感兴趣，他想换什么样的书。有时候Rosie累得睡着了，她毕竟还太小。偶尔醒来的时候，她裹在毯子里睁开眼，看见Mycroft坐在飞机舷窗旁边，望着下面灯火通明的城市或黑漆漆的大海。  
“你不忙吗？”Rosie有一次问他。  
“以前照顾Sherlock都花了我一半的时间，现在这一半时间腾出来了。”Mycroft敲敲面前的桌子，“空出的时间比这十几小时多多了。”  
“他真是不让人省心的弟弟。”Rosie像大人一样叹了口气，从床上蹦下来，趿拉着鞋走到Mycroft对面的座椅上坐下，跟他一起看窗外。  
美洲大陆的轮廓出现在漆黑大海的边缘，她每月一次的拜访又要结束了。

一年被分为12次拜访，时间就过得快了许多。Rosie长大的速度如此快，这次她来的时候金发还只过了耳朵，再过几次，她的头发已经快到肩了。她迅速地长高，坐上沙发时已经不用有些勉强地爬上去了。她的才智也毫无悬念地发展到常人无法企及的地步，虽然比福尔摩斯两兄弟还差了点，但很接近了——毕竟她还小。她有时会跟着Sherlock看那些案子，那些多数被Sherlock用“无聊”否定又捡起来的案子。一次她在看到现场照片后，立刻指出受害人的外套被换了。Sherlock挑挑眉，问她为什么。她咬咬手指，只说：“这很明显。”  
“对，这很明显。”侦探颇为满意地赞许。  
随着她的长大，Rosie也不再去看心理医生了。但她每个月依然能找到各种各样的借口离家一两天，回到伦敦。她有时想，或许John是知道她偷偷回221B这件事的，而他只是假装不知道，不加阻止。他心底总该是有愧疚的——无论Sherlock的灵魂是不是真的存在，他却是真的从伦敦逃走了。

她快满十八岁时，大着胆子跟自己父亲提出她想去221B举行成人礼。她明白自己大可以一个人悄悄去，但她还是倔强地向John面对面提出了这个请求。John坐在沙发上，不知是有意还是无意，这个他的专属沙发是红色的布制沙发。他看着Rosie，眼睛里反射出破碎的光斑，他用手指梳了一下鬓角的白发，又发了会儿呆，才开口：“你想去221B。”  
他揉揉鼻子，试图掩盖鼻子的抽动：“你想去221B……因为，Sherlock。”  
Rosie几乎记不清她多久没听过John说这个名字了。但他把这个名字说得很流畅，那一串音节从他的舌尖滑过，熟练得就像他每晚都会练习这个单词。  
“是的。”她不敢注视她父亲的眼睛。不是因为害怕被责怪，而是因为她不想看见那双因为年龄增长而布上了一层薄雾的蓝眼睛里的情绪，那太痛了，她害怕自己看上一眼，就会失去跟他对抗的决心。  
过了许久，就在Rosie决定放弃时，她听见了对面的回应。那声音显得如此苍老沙哑，疲惫得如同刚刚经历过一场长达百年的恶战。骑士经历万千险境打败远方的魔王，跋涉回到自己的国家时，却发现他的城池已布满荒草。  
“好。”他说。

“他没打算上来。”Rosie站在221B二楼，因为Watson一家的来访，Mycroft把二楼的机器都收了起来，把这还原成很多年前的样子。Mary上来待了一会儿，又下去找John了。最后又是Rosie一个人在楼上跟Sherlock说话。  
“我知道。”Sherlock点点头。之前Mycroft收拾好东西之后，不知是有意还是无意，留着窗帘没拉上。在Rosie上来前，他一直站在窗边，看着黑色的汽车驶来，停在221B门前，然后John从那里面钻出来。前军医走路的步伐已经有些无法掩饰地难以协调，占据了不少领地的白发在阳光下明晃晃地反着光，让Sherlock差点想闭上眼睛。John在门前停留一会儿，Mrs. Hudson打开门，招呼他们进来。在走进门前，他快速地往二楼没被窗帘遮蔽的地方看了一眼，只这一眼，他像是被灼伤了眼睛般低头，用手指揉搓眼皮。  
Rosie变戏法似的从自己背后拿出一样东西，得意洋洋地给Sherlock展示——那是她搬家去美国前带走的那顶猎鹿帽。幽灵笑起来，看她把那顶帽子戴在头上。她第一次试着戴那顶帽子时还小，那时她在221B帮Sherlock翻找东西，不小心就从抽屉里翻到了那顶帽子，于是她兴冲冲地举着帽子戴上，过大的帽子压下来，遮住了她大半张脸。  
“我是Sherlock Holmes！”小女孩双手抬起帽檐，模仿侦探的样子，笑得露出换牙期缺了几颗牙的牙床。  
而现在这顶帽子对她来说已经很合适了。十八岁的女孩长得美丽而英气勃勃，金色的头发从帽檐下翘出来，显得活泼调皮。Sherlock端详着她：“看来John选这顶帽子的眼光也没那么糟糕。”  
“那得看是谁戴着。”Rosie朝他吐吐舌头。她把帽子取下来，举着帽檐放在幽灵头上：“你这样看起来跟报纸上的照片一模一样。”幽灵配合地把大衣领子竖起来，遮住了半张脸。他们俩都笑起来，Sherlock温柔地拍拍她的头：“我的好女孩长大了。”  
Rosie微微踮脚，现在她不用Sherlock蹲下身也能抱住他了，她把脸埋在空气中半透明的影子里。“谢谢你，Sherlock。”她说。

Rosie二十三岁时，她带来了自己的未婚夫。  
“Sherlock，这是James。”她把棕发青年推到Sherlock面前，然后指指Sherlock站着的地方，告诉她的未婚夫，“Sherlock在这。”  
“你好。”青年慌张地抹了把手上的汗，朝那个位置伸出手，又尴尬地收回来，“很高兴见到您，Mr. Holmes。”  
侦探挑剔地围着青年转圈：“来自加利福尼亚，跟你一个大学——高中也是，但不同班。体格一般，喜爱的运动是橄榄球？我不喜欢这运动。家里有个哥哥，但跟他不常见面。他为什么这么紧张，Rosie？看起来不太对劲。”  
“Sherlock，”Rosie无奈地叫住他，“既然你都知道了，我想我不用跟你介绍更多了。”  
“无聊。”Sherlock耸耸肩，“我是说这个人。你选择配偶的眼光跟你父亲可一点都不像——你看上了他哪点？”  
“他就是这么个人，”Rosie也耸耸肩，“不算聪明，也没干过什么大事，”一旁的小伙子忍不住抗议，女生拍拍他的肩，接着讲，“但我想我的眼光跟你比较像。”  
Sherlock挑起一边眉毛，看起来已经准备好用长篇大论反驳了，而Rosie的语速也飞快，没给他插嘴的机会：“我们高中在同一个推理社团。当时社长提出要所有人一起比赛推理。在我推理了一遍他们所有人的信息之后——说真的，我只是不小心说出副社长跟老师搞在一起的，他们给我取了个外号，‘巫婆’。”  
“那是因为他们愚蠢。”Sherlock终于找到个机会插话。  
“而James说，”Rosie转过头，眼睛弯弯地跟身边的青年对视，“‘不可思议（Amazing）。’”  
她说完，却没等到幽灵接口。她本以为他还要再挑好长一阵子毛病，但侦探愣了会儿，像是放弃般摇摇头，却又无奈地笑起来：“好吧，”他最后审视了一眼青年，“希望他能承受John的一顿揍，他可是把你给挖走了。”  
Rosie想了想才反应过来：“他也跟你这样说过吗？John？”  
Sherlock轻轻点了下头。  
他们沉默了一会儿。Rosie重新挑起话题：“而且，他相信你的存在。”  
“Rosie，”侦探宠溺又无可奈何地叹口气，“你知道的，这不是必要条件。”  
“不，这是最重要的条件之一。”女孩坚定地望着他。她又想起什么，笑起来：“他还是Holmes的超级狂热粉——你知道吗，他还写过上百篇关于你的文章呢。”  
“Rosie！”这下，那可怜的年轻人涨红了脸，中气不足地试图制止他的未婚妻。  
“怪不得他那么紧张。”Sherlock了然地抱臂打量他。  
“你想听吗？我可以念给你听。”Rosie打趣道。  
“哦，Rosie。”两个男人同时发出了感叹——但这两声感叹的意思不太一样。英国著名咨询侦探施施然坐回自己的黑色沙发上：“我挺感兴趣的。”而他的狂热粉丝捂着脸，发出了绝望的叹息。

Rosie的孩子是在飞机上出生的。她怀孕这几个月，也坚持每月都坐上飞机，穿过大西洋，去到彼岸的岛国。Sherlock和Mycroft都反对过，但她扬言如果Mycroft不帮她，她自己也有办法回去，两个聪明绝顶的人只好双手投降。  
她这次走上飞机时离预产期还有大半个月，可人算不如天算，在大西洋的上空，她的羊水破了，滴在飞机昂贵的羊毛地毯上。好在Mycroft早有准备，在飞机上放了一支医疗队。当他们抵达伦敦时，一个小婴儿已经躺在了Rosie的臂弯里。  
John和Mary连夜赶到了伦敦。跟Rosie一起上飞机的James守在病房外，里面的一大一小已经疲惫地睡着了。  
“是个女孩。”James欣喜地告诉他们，“我们还没给她取好名字。Rosie说再等等。”  
John听到这句话，跟Mary对视一眼，再继续透过玻璃窗往里看，那团小小的婴儿有柔软的棕黑色头发。  
“女孩的名字……”他喃喃道。他的呼吸在窗户上留下一团白色的雾气，他试图将那团雾气抹开，手指却在上面蜿蜒地画出一个“S”字母。良久，他将额头抵在玻璃窗上，闭上眼，长长地叹了口气。  
第二天，大约九点，Rosie醒了。她的孩子哭起来，她手忙脚乱地把她抱起来哄她。听见声音，她的丈夫也跑过来，慌张地试图帮忙。他们俩像在面对一颗定时炸弹，紧张又小心翼翼，两个人的汗都快跟婴儿的眼泪一样多了。  
“不是这样抱的。”一个声音传来，Rosie抬头，看见自己的父亲伸过手，于是她捧着婴儿，将她交到那双布满皱纹的手里。婴儿确实慢慢安静下来，而随着她哭闹的声音渐渐变低，病房里却陷入了凝重的沉默。  
Rosie咬着嘴唇，偷偷打量John的神色。John看起来像是在专心致志地打量他的外孙女，却又像思绪飘得很远了。James借口帮婴儿拿纸尿裤，离开了病房，留下父女两人。  
“所以，”John深吸一口气，声音轻得连婴儿都没惊醒，“你回来伦敦，很多次了吧。”  
他果然是知道的，Rosie想。她点点头。他们两人又沉默下来，这沉默太长了，直到小婴儿又哭起来，尿了John一身。门外等着的James和Mary举着纸尿裤和毛巾冲进来，将病房再次弄得兵荒马乱。  
但有些事是无法躲开的。所以先提出来的是Mary。  
“我们，”这个上了年纪却依然美丽的女人在所有事安顿好后，假装无意地拿手指去逗小婴儿，“该给她取个名字了。”  
Rosie迅速瞄了眼她的父亲，John的视线粘在婴儿的小脸上，一动不动。她握住James的手，后者坚定地回握了她一下，于是她终于鼓起勇气开口：“我们……”  
“我们去一趟221B吧。”这句话是John说的。Rosie惊讶地抬头看他，他伸手去碰了碰小婴儿的脸蛋，直到婴儿举起小手来拍拍他的手指，他才缓慢地抬眼，跟Rosie对视。他已经如此老了，他的皮肤堆叠起层层皱纹，曾经握枪的手失去了力气，早年落下的关节疼痛时常折磨着他，而他也习惯了这些伤痛。他已经离那些年月太久了，他离开这儿的日子比他在的日子都多了。他终于能说出这句话。  
但即使他心里的伤疤已经陈旧，当他说出这句话时，他依然条件反射地感受到疼痛，手不自觉用力，不小心弄哭了婴儿。Mary轻声安慰小婴儿，边来回打量他们俩。  
Rosie的嘴唇颤了颤，才露出一个笑容来：“好，”她说，“我们去一趟221B。”

John很多年没上过221B的二楼了。他环顾这他曾经再熟悉不过的地方，空气里漂浮着微尘，墙上的壁纸没换，黄色的笑脸明晃晃地刺眼，小提琴架还放在原来的地方，琴谱甚至还是翻开在多年前那页。他下意识朝红色沙发走过去，又停留在那前面，生怕自己破坏了什么。  
“坐在那吧，爸。”Rosie柔声说，“那是属于你的位置。”  
她让James搬了张椅子，放在两张沙发之间，抱着孩子坐上去。小婴儿不哭了，而是吮着手指，睁大眼睛，好奇地环顾四周。Rosie看着她父亲拍拍红色沙发的扶手，小心翼翼地坐下去。他看了一眼女儿，又转回头，直直地盯着对面的黑色沙发。她又将视线转向黑色沙发上，在那儿的空气中，半透明的幽灵双手合十，放在嘴前，注视他许久未见的挚友，似乎想将这幅画面给印刻下来。他太久没见过John了，没这样见过John了——坐在他对面的红色沙发上，离他这么近，就像他们还能够一起说说话，就像他们还从没有过任何的隔阂。  
“我有个委托。”Rosie说。沙发上两个人都看向她，她低头亲吻自己怀里的小婴儿：“我想给她取个名字。”  
“得了吧，Rosie。”Sherlock说，“你早想好了，不是吗？”  
“我想听你（们）说出来。”她说。  
John扶着一边沙发扶手，挺直腰望着她和她怀里的孩子，然后缓慢地转头，重新对向Sherlock的方向。他的蓝眼睛一眨不眨，金色的睫毛微微颤抖。而Sherlock也这样盯着他，连眨眼都不舍得。忽然，John笑了。连Rosie都不记得她上次见John这样笑是什么时候了，或许她从未有机会看见过John这样的笑容，而这是Sherlock最熟悉的笑容。他边小幅度摇头边笑，眼帘垂下来，皱纹堆在嘴边，却有像年轻人般的稚气。Sherlock也笑起来，这么多年，他从未变老，面对John Watson的笑容也从未变过。  
“Sherlock，”他们俩同时说，“这是个女孩的名字。”

_END_


End file.
